Online threats to a network have rapidly increased in number, and the sophistication of such threats is continually on the rise. Although efforts are made to identify and block known threats, the threats are not static. Rather, online threats move and change rapidly. As a result, techniques that rely on blocking known threats are quickly outdated and ineffective against the short-lived, targeted, stealth attacks that are the hallmark of today's cybercriminal organizations.